


Normal Day

by jamesm97



Series: Random SKYEWARD Fics [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Skye, Protective Grant Ward, Protective Phil Coulson, Protectiveness, Secrets, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously Skye just wants a normal day for once she just wants to complete the mission but no her idiotic boyfriends has to spill her secrets to the whole team on the coms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Day

Skye can’t help but roll her eyes when Ward starts firing his gun on the bad guys on his own.

“I should bring a magazine to missions you know sir I don’t think Ward likes the help” Skye tells her boss through the coms.

“Keep focused Skye we don’t know what powered guys that this Hydra branch have we might need your power” Coulson warns her.

“Yeah please my boyfriend has his protective face on I could play candy crush and I won’t be getting any action on this mission my psychic powers are tingling” She huffs out.

“Please you always get some action after missions off Ward” Fitz tells her through the coms.

“I can hear you” Ward grunts through the coms while Skye can’t help but crack up she has a stitch from laughing.

“I can’t have Skye getting hurt” Ward grunts taking out the last guard.

“She’s a trained agent Ward she can take care of herself” Melinda tells him over the coms.

“Doesn’t mean I want them to get hurt” Ward hisses to his boss.

“Them?” Comes Coulson’ voice along with Fitzsimmons.

“Oh Shit I knew it” Melinda mutters over the coms.

“I meant her” Grant mutters and Skye just shook her head at the idiot.

“Nice going jack ass” She tells him smiling it comes out harsh but her smile is telling him different.

“What did he mean?” Coulson asks over the coms its probably a question that was probably directed at May.

“Yes I am” She sighs.

“You are what?” Coulson asks.

“I really wish I could have a normal day for once” She says shaking her head.

“Sorry” Ward tells her walking close and kissing her.

“You owe me fifty bucks” Fitz voice came over the coms.

“I hate you” Skye tells him.

“No you don’t” He laughs.

“Wait you told fitz?” Ward asks her.

“I had to he caught me puking” She shrugs.

“It’s about time they knew anyway that way you can stay in the base where its safe instead of risking my family being here” Ward tells her his voice hard and wanting.

She goes to kiss him again but Coulson’s loud voice makes her jump.

“SHE’S PREGNANT?!!!!” Coulson shouts.

“Your pregnant?!!!” Comes his voice again.

“I am” She tells him rolling her eyes, he can’t see it anyway.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why the hell are you out in the field? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?” Coulson panics and asks like a million questions.

“I’m fine I’m like three weeks Coulson I’m fine so’s the baby” She laughs kissing Ward’s cheek.

“The missions done get back to base” Coulson shouts.

“And we are having a serious discussion about communication and risks” Coulson shouts.

“Thanks honey I think I’m getting fired” Skye tells him resting her head on his shoulder.

“Good I’m glad” Ward tells him kissing the top of her head.

“What are you both waiting for? Get out now before something bad happens” Coulson demands.

“Jemma can you give A.C a mild sedative before he has a panic attack or a hear attack or something” Skye tells her walking out of the Hydra base.

“Just get back here unscathed” Coulson tells him.

“I would like a normal day for once” Skye tells her.

“You better get them while you can cause once my little boy comes along I don’t think we will be having normal days for a while” Grant laughs opening the getaway car door for her.

“A boy? I think it’s a girl” Skye tells him.

“The Ward line has only males honey in one hundred years all there have been is boys” Ward tells her driving the car and heading in the direction of the airport.

“I think I can guess what’s growing in me” Skye tells him.

“Guess? Very scientific” Wars laughs grabbing her hand.

“Lets make a deal” Skye tells him.

“Do tell” He tells her.

“If its a boy you can pick the name, if its a girl I pick the name” She smiles.

“Deal” He tells her.

“This is kind of normal” Skye tells him.

“This is the most normal thing we’ve done in a while to be honest” Grant agrees.

“Wanna go through the drive in and make out in the back seat?” She asks him.

“That’s how you got pregnant please don’t make another baby just get home” Coulson tells them through the coms.

“Shit” Skye laughs taking the coms out of her ear.


End file.
